tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Long Shuyun
Long Shuyun is an incredibly strong 9 Dao of Dragon ranked expert of the Dragonseal Family and unpredictable mother of Long Yuyin. She is rather close to her daughter and takes a strong interest in her life. Though she may go about things in an abrupt and unrestrained way, she always has Long Yuyin's interests at heart. Her family name is the same as Long Yuyin, because the men who marry into it change their name to "Long," this allows them to keep all children born as apart of their bloodline in the family.【TDG】Chapter 364 – Five Years It seems that Long Yuyin's father joined the Dragonseal Family in this way and was able to raise to a fairly high position before he died at the hands of the Demon God Sect. Though it sounds like Long Shuyun was quite "forceful" with her methods, even purposely getting pregnant by him to trap him.【TDG】Chapter 365 – Wait! After Nie Li enters the East District and reveals some of his outstanding talent Long Shuyun decides to pay him a visit. Her own Cultivation abilities include something similar to the Shadow Devil's void form, allowing her to approach others undetected. Even still, when she sneaked into Nie Li's room and attacked him, he surprised her by putting up a bit of a struggle. Nevertheless, she was realms above him and there was little he could do after she sealed off his Soul Realm. After binding his arms and legs, she put on an act saying that she was there to kill him and then threatened his crotch with a knife. She was surprised when Nie Li was able to accurately gauge her strength and decided to further test him. Since he was able to guess that she was from the Dragonseal Family, she revealed that she was Long Yuyin's mother and was there to get revenge for how he previously had humiliated her daughter.【TDG】Chapter 363 – Pick One of Two She then gave him the ultimatum to either marry Long Yuyin or she would "waste" him. He tried to make one excuse after another, but Long Shuyun dismissed them immediately. Not only did she demand that he marry Long Yuyin, but she even wanted him to take on the "Long" family name. She was also sure that with the two of them together, Long Yuyin would be able to became the Dragonseal family's clan head, while he would have a better chance at gaining the position of Sect Master.【TDG】Chapter 364 – Five Years She was very determined and even compromised to let him wait five years to get married, but insisted that he give her a grandchild right away. As he still would not agree, she was getting frustrated and losing what little patience she has, when they were interrupted by Xiao Yu. Since the situation already seemed rather ambiguous with Nie Li's position strung up in the air, Long Shuyun decided to play dumb and asked him if she had served him well. This succeeded in chasing Xiao Yu off, however before she left she made a comment about Nie Li's relationship with Long Yuyin, angering Long Shuyun more. Thinking that Nie Li had played around with her daughter, she revealed that Long Yuyin had been there the whole time watching. However, to her surprise, Long Yuyin only asked that she let him go and not interfere in their relationship. She also did not seem to appreciate her mother's suggestion of getting pregnant by him in order to trap him as she had done to her father. After backing down and releasing him, she was just about to leave when Nie Li asked if she would help support him in his future endeavors to raise Gu Bei, Li Xingyun, and Long Yuyin to be the next clan head in each of their respective families. When she instead called him out on his ambition to become the Sect Master, he claimed that his motive is to strengthen and reunite the Divine Feathers Sect only. Though she does not fully believe his altruistic claims, as long as it benefits her daughter she agrees to support him. Though she could still not convince him to marry Long Yuyin.【TDG】Chapter 366 – Doesn’t Benefit Themselves, but Others? Category:Divine Feathers Sect Category:Dragonseal Family